Rath
Rath is an Appoplexian, a pun on the word apoplexy, which means extreme rage or anger, from the planet Appoplexia. His name is a pun on the word "wrath" which means "punishment" or "anger." Appearance Rath is at least 9 feet tall, resembles a bipedal tiger, has one claw coming out of each wrist, and no tail. Despite the fact that Appoplexians are supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, Rath is shown to be friendly towards the Tiffin (though not at first). In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but with shorter eyebrows and green pants which stop at his knees. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but he wears a black shirt which covers every part of his torso, except the white part on his chest. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but the black stripes are green. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but he now wears a wrestler-like attire, which consists of a black shirt with green, lightning-shaped marks and green pants. Ben 10,000 as Rath has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''look, but with longer teeth, sharper claws, and a mohawk that is similar to Vexx's. In Austen 14 Ultimate Alien Omniverse Rath Looks Like Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Rath, But With A Beard More Stripes A Tail, And Has Pupils Powers and Abilities Rath has super strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. He also possesses a large, retractable, black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shockwave when stabbed into the ground. He is also extremely durable, being shown to be able to survive in space and take a point blank laser blast with no apparent effect. Rath can also release a sonic roar from his mouth, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than anoffensive feature. Even though he is not the smartest of Ben's aliens, he can perform fighting moves with expert execution. Weaknesses Appoplexian brains are hardwired for aggression, anger, and, as such, Rath's only weaknesses are his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. He can't survive in heat or water.He also got hurt when a piece concrete hit his head. Ben 10 : Cosmic War Appearance: *Rath Appearance started from the first episode The new Force part :1 (accidental transformation instead of LodeStar). Terry 12 He is one of Terry's original 12. Appearances *A Day Unlike Any Other: Part 2 (x2; second time was accidental) *Face to Face (Terry 12) (accidental transformation intended alien was Jetray) *Hexed! *Villainy: Part 1 (accidental transformation selected alien was Humungousaur) *The Creator (Terry 12) *Terry 12,000: Part 1 (by Terry) Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has OV appearance. He appears in Dimension Destruction: Part 2. He appears in the Ben Quest crossover to fight Vilgax and Aggregor. He is used in Sweet Dreams (Super Omniverse). He appears in Double Trouble (Super Omniverse) to fight Xilar. He appears in On a Roll (Super Omniverse). In Prom of Power He is an accidental transformation. He also appears twice in Target: Rath being the main alien of the episode. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his ''Omniverse appearance. He first appears in Anger Management as the main alien of the episode. In 99 For A Change, he gets hypnotized by Nyancy Chan. He is used by BTSO and BTOU Ben in Ben Quest to fight Vilgax and Agreggor. Dan 10 He was re-unlocked by Dan 10,000 in Dan 10. Ben 10: omniverse unbound appears in the epsisode Sugilite's return to fight Crabdozer Ben 10: Alien Generation He appears in the series with his UA appearance for 16yr old Ben 11yr old Rath has shorter eyebrows and more angry because he's younger but looks like his UA appearance Ben 10: Aliens Rath is set to appear with his OV look Ben 10: Star Command Files *Entrance to Torque *Dr. Animo and the Return of the Mutant Ray (fused with Upchuck) *Planet of the Dinosaurs *Trapped in Literature *Fear Factor *The Blades of Swordox *Return to the Planet of the Dinosaurs *The Power of Heroes Used by Nanite Alpha (villain) Appearance in episodes. *Ultron Stratigies Rath Fight Rath is the main character in Rath Fight. He fight every alien, but always get beaten up. Len 10 In Len 10, Len's version of Rath is Math. Math is the nerd version of Rath, he can calculate mathematical problems easily. He has rulers on every hand. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Rath has pants and shoes, and also bracelets. He appears in An Animo Wrapped in Mystery where he fights Animo, although unsuccessful. Appearances *An Animo Wrapped in Mystery ben 10 alien alliance war of the necrofriggians part 1 war of the necrofriggians part 2 jarret's revenge Ben 10: Maximum Heroes Rath appears in Ben 10: Maximum Heroes once he is reunlocked in the episode Don't Look Into the Light. Ben can also go Ultimate Rath once he unlocks him in the same episode. Ben is quoted saying that Rath is his favorite alien, but not his best. Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution Rath appears in Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution as one of the original ten aliens. Appearances *The Master Xeros Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix He is Ben's most used alien. Marvel 10 #PARTAAAAY! New form : ultimate form He is bigger, stronger, angrier, and his colour is yellow. He can climb up walls, goes through walls, can make fire and ice, can fly with rocket boots, and laser eyes. Ben 10: The Omniwars Rath first appears in Poison Ivy to fight Adwaita's rock beasts, and then he fails to defeat Adwaita after he is injured by a power spell. Ben 10: Alien Universe In Ben 10: Alien Universe, Rath first appeared under similar conditions as he did in the canon episode ''Con of Rath'', which included the proximity to the Tiffin. He only appeared during his premiere episode due to the cancellation of the series. Appearances *''The Con of Rath'' The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Rath is the main character along with Fasttrack and is different then Rath in Ben 10 designs. Operation: Flushout Rath is present as one of Kyzans main aliens, in this, his attitude is based heavily off of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, commonly using "The Peoples Eyebrow" and yelling "DO YOU SMELL WHAT THE RATH IS COOKING!?!?!?" his theme tune is "Tonight is the Night" by Jim Johnston. John Smith 10 Rath was unlocked when Lucci accidentally touched the Omnitrix. Appearances By John *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (accidental transformation) *Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) *Crunch Time *Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) *Star Light, Star Bright (accidental transformation) *Be-Knighted (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation) By Rob Lucci *Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) *Con on Ice (on TV) *The Purge (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Julie *Primus Again *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Breakout (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) *Duel of the Fates By Metal John *Justice Distant Worlds By John *Hidden Leaf Village (flashback) *Round Four Part 2 By Ultimate John *Fight (in Omni's head) *Xavier Institute (in Omni's head) *Fitting In By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) Phantom Watch By John *The Third Round Part 2 (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) (goes Ultimate) By Warmatrix Drone *Gorge and Field By Albedo *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) By Bioids *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Chris Otto *When Heroes Collide Part 2 Ancient Times *Demigod (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Sea of Monsters *Fear (John Smith 10) Spacewalker By John *H.I.V.E. Five (first re-appearance) *Battle of the Mind (in John's mind) By Ben *Malware's Revenge (accidental transformation; selected alien was Feedback) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Rath first appears being summoned by Rob Lucci. It is later revealed that he really is Lucci, disguised and "transformed" into Lucci. Appearances *North Crater (summoned by Lucci) *Weapon (summoned by Lucci) *Illusions (summoned by Lucci) Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Rath portrays the part of Ebenezer Scrooge. He had little respect for his nephew Fred, employee Bob Kratchet, the charity workers, and most everyone else. He stayed this way until visited by Jacob Marley, the Ghost of Christmas Past, theGhost of Christmas Present, and the Ghost of ChristmasYet to Come. Back in Action: Alien Universe In Back in Action: Alien Universe, Rath makes regular appearances within the first season. Appearances *''Infernosphere'' (x2) (first time: accidental transformation, selected was Way Big) (first re-appearance) *''Limited'' *''Magikfest'' *''No Strings Attached'' (brief) *''Hit and Miss'' (accidental transformation: selected by Azmuth was Grey Matter) *''Dial Z for Zombified'' *''Ten Plus Twenty'' *''Happily Never Happened'' *''Missing Link'' (x2) *''Revelation'' *''Man in the Stone Mirror'' *''The Alternative'' (x2) *''Love Stuck'' *''Overcoming Adversaries'' (went ultimate) *''Welcome to Chronospect'' Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Rath has gained some black gauntlet-style gloves. Appearances *TBA Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *The Hero and the Huntsman (first reappearance) *When Things Are Altered (by Albedo) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''Anger Management (first reappearance; x9) *99 For A Change'' *''Ben Quest (by BTSO and BTOU Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse *Love Triangles (first reappearance) Gallery Fake Rath Profile.PNG Math.png|Math|link=Math Rath.gif Haywire Rath.jpg|Haywire Rath with Fasttrack DarkRath.PNG|Dark Rath 482px-Heroes United Rath Screening.png|Rath in the Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossover, Heroes United. Rath_UA.png|Unpixeled picture of Rath Rath Hazard.png|Rath Fusion with WaterHazard Rath Ua.png|Rath in F10 180x180 profile ben10ua wrath 01.jpg|Rath ra.png|Rath in Max 13 Dennis as Rath.jpg|Dennis as Rath Rath BTUP.png|Rath in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Power Albedo's Rath (BTUP).png|Albedo as Rath in Ben 10: Ultimate Power Rath_1.png|In Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Omniverse S01E06 Rath-1-.png 708px-Rath enojado con puños.png Austen 14,0000 as rath.png Dennis as Rath.jpg Lodestar haywire rath.png Gravattack and rath fusion.png Rath 009.png Rath Meme.png Rath Wants You!.png Rath-1-.jpg BTDW Rath.png|Rath in BTDW Rat h.png|Bryce as Rath in B10UH/BBO Downgradenoid Rath.JPG|Downgradenoid as Rath Rath BTNR.png|In Ben 10: Negative Rising Rath BTNR Scene.png|Rath in Evil Knows No Bounds BTE Rath.png|Rath in BTE Category:Plumbers' Helpers: Alien Force Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Infinitrix Aliens Category:Claw Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Orange Aliens Category:Xen 10 Category:Horrortrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Strong Aliens Category:Flame 10 Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Category:John Smith 10 Category:Canon Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Kai 10 Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Deo 12 Category:Deo 12 Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Animal Aliens Category:Green eyed aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Legacy aliens Category:Stupidity Category:Aliens with Different Forms Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti)